Serenity, Serenity, it feels good to say your name
by HunnyBunnyBearWithMonkeyBoxers
Summary: A new girl catches the intrest of a player, who only likes a girl for a onenightbed thing. But what happens when he falls for her? For real? KaiOC, RayOC, TalaOC, OCMariah
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

-_My warrior of my dreams, protect me, protect me_.-

_Willow trees blow in the wind, making eerie noises as I lay in bed, wide awake. My aqua blue hair spread across the white pillow. I whimper like a puppy, and stare at the rain outside. My grandma lived near an ocean, and I was visiting that summer. I was afraid a tidal wave would come crashing down on me. I shivered under the covers even though I wasn't cold. I remember what my grandma gave me to make me feel better…._

_I sat up, my hair whipping at my face from the wind of the open window. I lift the pillow, my eyes searching for the good luck charm…I pick up the small doll. She was like a princess. She had black strings as her hair, which was braided into two French side braids. She wore an odd dress, full of colors and sparkles. My grandpa traveled the world, and collected dolls for me. He got this from China, and brought it to me. It barely filled my tiny hand. I clutched it tightly in my sweating palms, remembering how my grandma had said that the tiny princess would protect me while I slept. After a while, I placed her gently under my pillow and whispered to her,_

"_Good night princess."_

_I lay under the covers again, breathing in the fresh air. I close my eyes, and imagine the china princess fighting off the waves as I slept._


	2. Chapter one

**Title:** Serenity, Serenity, it feels good to say your name…

**Summary:** A young shy new girl at **Haruna High** gets in with the wrong crowd. A couple of rejects to be exact. The popular crowd want to bed her, like they did with all the girls, but the shy girl puts up quite a fight. What happens when the leader of the popular crowd falls for her, in more then a one-night-bed-thing? Will she loves him back….or will she break his heart?

**Rated: **T for later chapters, and to be safe. ((Who knows what will happen….? –Wink, wink-))

**Date started: **November 17, 2006

**Pairings: **KaiOC, RayOC, TalaOC, OCMariah

**A/N: **So, yeah, I just watched Jon Tucker Must Die, and got inspiration….so yeah! Let's get this started, honey! WOOT!

**Chapter one**

"Serenity, sis, didn't you ever want to live a little?"

-

Didn't you get the creepy feeling you were being watched? Like some one or some_thing _was stalking you, and glaring you down. Now, I know I may sound paranoid, but I get that all the time. Like, when I'm walking down the stairs, I get this weird feeling that makes me run super fast to my older brother. Or like yesterday on the plane to out near house, here, I was holding onto my brother for dear life because I had that feeling. I wasn't being stalked…who would stalk _me_?

I mean, I had aqua blue hair that had bangs that fell all around my tan face, and hair that fell to my waist, curly. Really curly. And I had the deepest, scariest color of eyes. Red. Red, deep, glowing eyes. (My parents kicked me out because they believed I was a demon, so I and my older brother live together.) And I wore baggy clothes to hide my body. I was….slightly chubby, I was under normal weight, but I still looked chubby. My brother said that it was nothing, maybe baby fat that never came off, but I'm sensitive about that, so I got rid of tight clothes and stuck to baggy.

Then, there was my brother. He was about 23, and had messy brown hair and green eyes. He was tall, tan, strong and "hot." I swear, I see a swarm of fan girls all over him 24/7, I bet you a million bucks he enjoys it.

Anyway, I assume you want me to go to what was happening now? Well, okay, here I go…My story begins….

**xXx **_Whispering to the trees…_**xXx**

_Dear Diary,_

_I moved to Tokyo, Japan today. I hate it. All the lights, expensive crap. I miss home. But I was kicked out, and found brother. At least then, maybe, I can have a new and better life. Im not a demon, am I? No…I'm not…_

_Why did they name me Serenity if I was nothing but a burden, nothing but the devil himself? Were they mocking me?_

_Well, I guess life spins that way. I better get used to it. Maybe my dream will comfort me. Let me see, good night, diary. _

I woke up with a start. The only sound was blood rushing like rivers in my ears. I fell from bed, a THUMP emitting across the floorboards. I managed to scramble upwards and run to my closet, like a flash. I yanked out a pair of loose, baggy blue jeans and a baggy black sweat shirt that fell over my knees and the sleeves over my hands. I brushed my hair then my teeth, and then I quickly, and hastily, tied my sneakers on. I stood up, my eyes wandering to my black bag. I grabbed it, and ran downstairs.

"DAMION! DRIVE ME TO SCHOOL!" I called.

I heard him grunt, and he came out with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, okay, in the car you go."

I nodded and jumped into the driver's seat of the soft car. My grin tickling my tan and soft face. He rolled his eyes, started the ignition, and drove me to my new school.

The first day always is the worst. Have you heard that saying? "First is the worst of all, second is even worse, but thirds the charm of the best?" I think my dad used to say that. He was right, about. My first day was bad. Really bad. The only good thing was that I made friends. I guess I better explain, so here's what happened.

I had just got into the classroom, my first period, and the teacher was an old fat guy, who ushered me to stand in front of the whole class.

I mean, I had stage fright for heavens sake! One time in third grade, I had to do a presentation, and I stuttered and made a fool of myself! I mean, first impressions are the most important.

"Tell us about yourself." The old man said in a Santa-like jolly voice.

Ugh.

"M-My name is….Serenity, a-and I…I j-just moved h-here f-f-from Russia…." I stammered my face a dark red.

Oh my god.

Great, I blew it.

Totally blew it.

"Sit down in seat 23, Serenity." The man said happily.

Oh how I wanted to strangle him at that moment…!

But, nonetheless, I walked around and found seat 23. I sat down, next to a girl who smiled at me, as well as two girls behind her.

She had radiant sapphire eyes and black, midnight hair with pink streaks flowing through it like natural. Her face was pale, and she wore a baggy T-shirt and jeans.

Behind her was a girl with green hair, and dark pink eyes. She wore a tight tank top and loose-fitting hip hugger jeans.

And next to her was a tall girl, about a head taller than me, with blue hair and bright green eyes. She wore a sweat shirt and jeans, her hair in a high ponytail.

"Hi! My name is Lori!" The girl that sat next to me chirped.

"I'm Forest." The green-haired girl said in a smooth voice.

"And I'm Randi!" The last one said happily.

"Hey! What about me? I'm Mariah!" A pink-haired neko-jin huffed irritably.

Heh. Woops, didn't see her.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Serenity." I said softly, smiling.

"Oh yeah, you owe me ten bucks Randi!" Mariah purred.

Randi rolled her eyes and handed her ten dollars as I blinked in confusion.

"Ignore them, Mariah just bet you were simply stage fright, not shy." Lori laughed.

I smiled, and nodded.

See, you must be thinking _OH! But it seems so nice, not a bad day!_

Beeeeeep.

Wrong.

Me, Lori, Forest, Randi and Mariah were all sitting at our table, eating lunch. Mariah, Lori and forest bought the school lunches, but I and Randi packed. I was eating my PB and J sandwich, and Randi was eating her cookies.

That's when the day turned to the worst.

A large red apple flew at me, bopping me in the head right on! I stumbled awkwardly to the side and fell from my chair.

_Hard._

"ORAAAAA! OW!" I whined, rubbing my head as I sat up gingerly.

"KYA! You okay, Ren?" Mariah fretted, poking me in the shoulder.

They've been calling me that, but I didn't mind. I always wanted a nickname anywho.

"Yeah. What was that?" I moaned.

My question was answered as I watched a blonde strut up to me and laugh.

"Oh, my my my. I hit the new girl! My bad, really." She cackled.

I twitched.

I. Hate. Preps.

I mean, I _really_ hated preps.

"Get lost, Twizzler!" Lori hissed.

"Yeah, why don't you go and throw up or something, bulimia chick." Randi spat, Forent laughing in her agreement.

"Oh shut it, rejects." The blonde huffed.

"No, shove it up your ass!" Forest spat, smirking.

The blonde's face paled to a dark red in anger, and she screeched, (Very loudly, might I add.)

"_TALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

That's when the red-headed hottie, followed by more, came up.

"What is it, Jessica?" He asked, sliding his arm around her thin waist.

She pouted cutely, blue eyes sparkling.

"The rejects are being meeeeeeeeean to meeeeeeee!" She whined, pointing as me and the others.

I snorted, I couldn't help it.

"Oh, _are_ they?" He sneered smugly.

I felt my eyebrow twitch. I did that sometimes. My worst habits were that I twitch when angry, and that I speak my thoughts. I swear, my reputation had gone down the toilet on my first day for those reasons.

"Yeah!" She whined again.

That whining was pissing me off. Really.

"Hey, wait, I haven't seen you before, and I've seen _all_ the women at this school." The boy, Tala, jeered in his cocky-man way.

"Yeah, in bed you player." I managed to hear Randi growl under her breath angrily.

I blinked slowly, my eyes sparkling in a curious sort of way.

"I see. A player, man, I swear all these schools have them. _Ugh_."

Oh crap.

See? I _told _you I spoke what I was thinking!

"Hmm. Feisty, I like it." Tala laughed.

Jessica made a face, and then placed her arms around Tala's shoulders.

"But, Tala, babe! I though _I_ was your girl!" She said in a seductive kind of way.

Tala sighed, and pushed her away roughly, and she fell backwards, her face twisted in shock.

"Not anymore, hun. I got me a _new _toy." He sneered, sliding his arm around _my _waist.

Ewwwwww!

"Uh-uh, nope, no-way, na-da, don't think so, **iiya, het!" I spat, angrily shoving his arms away and sliding out of his arms like a cat.**

**"**Я не могу верить тому сволочь попыталась бы получить мне! Я намереваюсь, никакая дорога! Я никогда всегда шел бы с _им_! Почему он как раз не идет back to его sluts! _AGH_!" I ranted angrily in Russian, my insides squirming in disgust and rage.

This so-called Tala obviously knew Russian, since his face was red with anger and annoyance.

"Too feisty for my taste, though." He hissed darkly.

Eh heh.

I guess that was…bad…?

I lifted my lip up into an angry scowl, and then I let more spill out, only this time, it was in English.

"Yeah? Well, I know your kind. The players. Well, you are _not_ getting me to sleep with _you,_ though, you hear me? _No way_!" I scowled.

He twitched, but I watched with slight horror as he smirked again.

"I like a challenge."

And, at that, he and his other player-guys, walked off.

Ohhhhhhhh crrrrraaaaaaapppppp nuggets with a side of _shit_!

_I was in love. Yes, love. Many people use that word loosely, but not me. I was in love with a boy named Kai Hiwatari. He was perfect. You wouldn't understand unless you were there; feeling what I felt._

_When we sat under the stars he would tell me how beautiful I was and how much I meant to him. He would hold my hand and we'd sit on the blanket he brought and look at the constellations. It was like we were the only ones there and nothing else mattered._

_He was not like any other guy I have met. He was different. I can't explain how, he just was. He treated me like I was the only one that really mattered to him. I didn't know much about his life at home, he didn't like to talk about it. _

_Whenever I would start to think about him, my heart would begin to race and it was like I couldn't remember anything about him. When I was with him, I would get more comfortable. He always seemed to make everything better just by doing little things like taking me on a bike ride, or sitting with me in the wash by his house; that was our special spot. We would sit there for hours talking about nothing. When it got dark, and colder, he would hold me in his arms tightly and give me a kiss on the cheek. When my friends were there, he would treat me a little differently, as if embarrassed that he was so affectionate other times. I didn't mind. I figured it was a guy thing I wouldn't understand._

_I remember our first kiss. It was at night, under the stars. We were sitting there; none of us was talking. He pulled me closer, so my head was on his shoulder. I looked up for a second, and then it happened. I will never forget that night. It was one of the best I have ever had. I thought we would be together forever. I was wrong._

"_You guys are so cute," said my friend Kisha. _

_He blushed and loosened his grip on my hand. I looked at her, then at him. _

_We were sitting at our spot by the wash. It had originally been mine and Kayla's for when we needed to vent, but it eventually turned into all of ours. I loved that spot. The view was amazing out away. If you looked back far enough, there were mountains all around. You could see the little stores and everyone. There was a trail that led back there, though we never went back there. I wish we had. I looked back now, and it would have been perfect. _

_It was a cold night that night. I had Kisha over, and we had dropped by Kai's to see if he wanted to hang out. I hadn't seen him in a few days. He was holding me now, so I wasn't cold. Kisha looked over at us and smiled. I just looked back up to Kai and he kissed me on my forehead. _

_It was 9, so Kisha and I went back to my house and Kai had to go home. His parents were strict about the time he went inside. As we walked back, we talked._

"_You guys make such a great couple!" Kisha said._

_I smiled. I thought we did, too. I had liked him since the first couple months I had moved there. It had been about a year now. We were finally together, and I had never felt more loved._

_We got back to my house and ate some cheese then went to my room. _

"_So, how's life?" she asked me._

"_Eh… asi, asi." I said laughing._

_We both laughed. I hated Spanish. I couldn't speak very well, and it was hard to learn._

"_You really love him, don't you?" She smiled._

_I nodded. I did._

_If only I knew how hard love was…_

I awoke in a flash, my face and arms were sweating. I haven't dreamt of my life in Russia in….well, forever.  
Why now?

Why here, at this moment?

In my small bedroom with no lights on?

Alone.

And vulnerable.

_She said there were no words to describe how I felt._

_She was wrong…._

The clock read 3:30 and it was slowly becoming 3:31. I looked over at Randi who was still talking to Forest about really nothing. I smiled. Mariah looked at me and smiled, too.

I didn't fully comprehend that when the bell rang that meant school was over, so when it did ring I just sat there for a few seconds until Mariah brought me back into reality. She motioned me outside and I followed like a little kid with their mom at the grocery store.

We rushed through the sophomore hall, where we "weren't supposed to be" according to the sophomore. Though, our eighth period pre-algebra class was there. It seemed really empty that day since the sophomores were gone. It was a special "field trip" for them. They were going to America, and spending three weeks there! I couldn't wait till I could do that.

When we got outside and had to part for the buses, Mariah gave everyone the biggest hug I've ever seen given.

"Hey, we hang out a lot. We have each other's numbers." Randi said seriously.

"Of course." Forest said smiling.

"Well, I got to get on the bus so I can get a good seat." I said. And with that, I left to get onto my bus.

When I got on, it felt really empty. Not a lot of kids were on, as I assumed a lot would be on. I mean, it was my second day, but not the others. I saw, much to my surprise, a boy named Brooklyn who was in my drama class that I befriended.

I sat down next to him and he smiled at me. The whole bus ride we talked of movies and music, and made fun of the teachers we had. I laughed in an amused way,

When it was my stop, I gave Andrew one last hug and we parted. Before I got off, though, he gave me a CD.

"It's that CD I promised you yesterday." he said.

I smiled and blinked kindly at him, a blush tickling my face.

"Thanks. I can give it to you tomorrow I guess."

A few days later I received a call from Lori.

"You want to skate with the girls and me?" she asked.

"Sure. Um… my house is um… it's like... past the place with the big tower. It's where the big flag pole is." I said awkwardly, not really knowing _where _my house was.

Hey! I just moved here, sue me!

She paused for a moment.

"Maybe some other time. I don't understand those directions."

I laughed, and said goodbye. I figured they wouldn't ever come with my bad directions. Though, only thirty minutes later did I hear the doorbell ring.

I opened it, and surprisingly, it was Lori, Randi, Mariah and Forest.

"Hey." They all said in unison.

I told them I'd be right back because I was wearing sweats and an old t-shirt. After I got changed I raced downstairs.

I met them outside with a Wal-Mart skateboard. Hey, good skateboards aren't cheap. Plus, it was my brother's. They all had really nice Element boards. I was insanely jealous.

"You're all just jealous of my…" I started then looked at the deck, "Royal Grind thing board."

They all looked at me and laughed. I blushed.

After we were all introduced we just skated around for a little while until my brother pulled up in her black, Yukon XL truck.

All of a sudden, Randi and I screamed in unison, "Oh no! It's the fuzz!"

I was in shock when I realized we said it at just about the same time.

"Hey, Ren. You having fun?" he asked, ignoring my new-friend's swooning and blushing.

"Yeah. Of course." I smiled and he drove into the driveway.

"Is that your brother? He's way too young to be your dad." Mariah stated.

I answered yes and we skated down the street for a little while. Nothing more than just riding around. When it got to be around 3, they all had to go home.

"Hey, I'll see you later?" Randi asked.

"Yep. Plan on going to the park sometime soon with Mariah, Lori and…err, the others..." I answered.

She nodded and I gave her a smile. After they left, I went inside and passed out on the couch.

It wasn't until I felt a heavy weight on my stomach until I jolted awake.

"Huh? OH! Rusty!" I laughed.

My German Sheppard puppy, Rusty, was panting and wagging her tail in happiness.

"What up dawg!" I cooed, laughing as I flipped her ears around.

She barked and licked my cheek, making me laugh harder.

"Well, Rusty, I guess brothers goy a late job again, huh?" I sighed.

She whimpered, and I imitated her and then giggled lightly.

"Well, good night, I'm going to bed."

And, at that, I ran upstairs, leaving a very tired-looking Rusty,

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey. Tomorrow will be Friday; I left to go sleep, but couldn't so here I am….writing. I was lost in though earlier, and an odd thought struck me. A random thought, too._

_What kind of name was Brooklyn?  
I mean, don't get me wrong, I liked him. I mean, as a friend! But, what, was he born there? Were his parents on crack?_

_Too much thought, I should get to bed._

_доброй ночи, мой дорогой дневник!_

The next day, at first period, I sat next to my new group.

"Hey, who wants to go to the park and skate today?" Lori asked happily.

"ME!" We all called at the same time, causing us to laugh.

"Okay then, at the flag pole house after school." Mariah purred in amusement.

I blushed, and the others laughed.

"Okay now, maggots! Shut it, my time!" A lady, not the usual teacher, snapped as she stepped in.

She was tall. And I mean _tall_. She had blonde hair in a high ponytail and had pale cream skin with glowing green eyes. She wore jeans and a tight shirt with '_I eat gnomes for breakfast_!'

"I'm the substitute for today, the name is Miss Alperstein!" She growled.

I flinched, and mumbled under my breath, not even knowing what I _was_ mumbling.

"Now let's begin!"

After school we went to the park. Mariah brought her brother, Ray, and his friend, Takuto. Takuto has red hair, messy and very boy-looking. He had blue eyes, a bright sharp blue, and tan skin.

After about three hours or so, and we got used to the boys, we went over and sat at the benches. I grabbed my bottle of water and chugged it down. It was burning hot outside.

Ray grabbed his skateboard and got up on the ledge by the bench. He hopped on it and ollied off of it.

_Wow _I thought.

And to make me feel worse about my skateboarding "skills" he ollied off the top of the bench, too.

"Gosh, Ray. Thanks for making me feel great." I said in a sarcastic tone.

He laughed and got back to showing off. I looked at Takuto who was looking at Mariah, then to Mariah who was giving me a "get-me-away-from-him-because-he's-making-me-uncomfortable" look.

"Oh wow! Mariah, let's go chase that… uh… butterfly!" I said.

She got up and we ran to the non-existent butterfly. Ray sighed as we ran off. He had about had it with me. He knew what I was doing.

The others were watching from a distance and I could see enough of all of them to see that they sat back down with the boys and was talking to them. Well, Randi was, at least. I thought for a moment about what they could be talking about. Then I left it alone and Mariah and I started to talk.

"So what do you think of them?" she asked.

"They're cool." I said.

She gave me a look like she thought I liked one of them.

"Mariah, I don't like _any_ of them that way. I just met them."

"Uh huh. Sure."

"You're acting like you're four." I said.

"Whatever."

"Let's go back now." I was done talking about it.

We walked back up and the boys, for some reason, looked anxious.

"Hey you guys came back." Ray said sarcastically.

Mariah and I both rolled our eyes and sat down.

"What? You left Ray. Takuto and us here waiting. You guys weren't chasing a butterfly, you were goofing off to get away." Lori said.

"Whatever." Mariah said rolling her eyes.

"So… you guys want to hang tomorrow?" Forest asked.

Around five I called my brother and he came to pick me up.

After he got here, I jumped into the truck and waved goodbye.

"_Kai! Why…why are you doing this to me?" I cried, begged, my heart tearing open._

_He looked at me, his eyes deep and hollow with….with…pain. Pain, just pain._

"_I…I hate…you. I….HATE YOU!" He cried, Turing his back to me and running off._

_I just stood there, shocked. He hated me. Why? What did I do? I love him. I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him, and I _love_ him! Why? Why…_

_Because…_

_I was a demon._

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, oh, wassup, yo! Hee hee. Heeeeee! Well, pleeeeeeeeeeeeassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee R & R! No flames.

Here are a couple of my R & R rules:

1- NO FLAMES! Criticism is welcome!

2- No stealing ANYTHING off of my story! This means no plot lines, characters, lines, or objects.

3- Please don't ask a question and add _please reply_. I won't, because that how I am. You may ask questions, and I will answer them next chapter, but please don't do that and then rant about me not answering.

4- No asking to ask one of your characters. Only do so if I ask for any ideas. Please.

Well, that's it, and HAVE FUN READING! YAY! OHHHH YAY!

PS-

**Translations! (Russian to English)**

_доброй ночи, мой дорогой дневник!-_Good night, my dear diary!

Я не могу верить тому сволочь попыталась бы получить мне! Я намереваюсь, никакая дорога! Я никогда всегда шел бы с _им_! Почему он как раз не идет back to его sluts! _AGH!- _I cannot believe to that bastard would attempt to have me! I would never bed him! What wad he thinking! Why it doesn't he go back to his sluts! _AGH_!


End file.
